


WILBUR HELP

by SunOfIcarus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunOfIcarus/pseuds/SunOfIcarus
Summary: You know when Tommy got stuck between two pistons? Yeah.First Chapter is a light-hearted take, while the second chapter will be a bit more serious of a story!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), shipping people who asked not to be? Weirdchamp
Comments: 12
Kudos: 338





	WILBUR HELP

Tommy stands on tiptoes, reaching his arms up towards a nook of the cave. Ever so carefully, he pushes the diamond block into its place. The torchlight shimmers off of the diamond, making a pool of blues and oranges.

Tommy smiles to himself. It looks nice! It definitely makes the cave look a bit more… refined.

The cave isn’t terrible, considering the circumstances. Large, long, easy to fill with light. No lava, or anything that could accidentally kill them.

But it’s still a cave. Which isn’t great. It’s cold, filled with monotone grays. There’s no privacy, not really, when everything echoes down the long empty cavern. The thick brown coat hanging on Tommy’s shoulders doesn’t do much to block out the chill.

“What are you fucking doing, Tommy?”

Tommy turns to face Wilbur. He’s taken off his Pogtopia jacket, and instead is wearing the dirty white shirt from underneath. His jeans are covered in dirt, and have rough holes torn through.  _ He must have been farming, _ Tommy thinks, before motioning towards the diamond block.

“I’m decorating!”

“No- stop it!” Wilbur says, pushing past Tommy and taking the block down from the ledge (Tommy notices bitterly that Wilbur could reach it just fine without much of a stretch).

“Why?” Tommy asks loudy, pushing Wilbur aside to push the block back before he can take it down.

“It’s not a funny bit, Tommy, it’s wasting materials.”

“It’s not a bit! I’m making it look nice, you can’t say it’s a bit just because you don’t like it.”

They’re both attempting to shove each other aside by this point, Wilbur gripping the block to take it down and Tommy pushing his hands against it to keep it up.

“Wilbur!” Tommy whines as Wilbur finally manages to shove him aside, taking the block down and holding it in the crook of his arm.

“You can decorate with redstone, redstone is perfectly fine,” Wilbur says as he begins to walk away.

“No no no,” Tommy says, scrambling to catch up with him. He grabs the sleeve of his coat and tugs him backwards. “Redstone isn’t as good as diamond!”

“Tommy, stop!” Wilbur says laughing as he shoves Tommy off of him.

It’s a struggle for a few seconds, as Tommy wrestles with Wilbur’s arms and Wilbur tries to kick him away. Finally, Wilbur bumps Tommy aside and raises an arm-

The smack on Tommy’s arm echoes throughout the cave. Tommy stares at him with wide eyes, and for a moment Wilbur is worried he actually hurt him.

“Hit me again, I dare you,” Tommy growls, and Wilbur smiles. There’s a sort of anticipation in the air, but it’s not tense. They stare at each other, completely frozen, waiting for the other to make a move.

Wilbur smacks Tommy and laughs as he jumps back.

“You bitch!” Tommy calls as he speeds towards him. Wilbur laughs as he steels himself, ready to push Tommy away after his hit back. He watches, though, as Tommy raises his arm as high as possible,  _ almost like winding it up, _ and then brings it down as hard as possible.

“Ow!” Wilbur yells, his arm stinging but laughter still bubbling out of his throat. Tommy raises his arm again and Wilbur begins to run.

“Stop it,” Tommy calls out as the distance between him and Wilbur increases. “I just want an apology.”

“No, no way,” Wilbur responds as he tucks the diamond block further into his arms. He’s not running, anymore, as much as speed-walking away.

“Please?” Tommy whines. “I won’t hit you again, I just want you to apologize for hitting me.”

“There’s no way I’m apologizing to you, Tommy.”

Tommy huffs. “Well then, I guess we’re just not going to get along down here.”

Wilbur doesn’t say anything in response. Instead, he chuckles, and starts walking away.

“I hate you, Wilbur,” Tommy calls out experimentally after Wilbur, but he doesn’t turn around.

“Fine,” Tommy bristles, mumbling to himself as he begins to stalk towards his bedroom. “I’ll just decorate my own room.”

His footsteps echo as he goes around stone and gravel. He can hear Wilbur open his chest, murmuring as he puts the diamonds away.

He doesn’t have the diamond, anymore, but he does have a few redstone blocks in his inventory. Even though he stands by what he said earlier, that redstone isn’t nearly as impressive or cool as diamond, he begrudgingly decides to settle.

_ I’ll just have to steal from Wilbur once he leaves, _ Tommy thinks to himself.

He carefully surveys his room for areas to put the redstone. His room is barren, with a single bed and two pistons that he’s saving for when Tubbo comes over. He wants to add a painting, soon, but hasn’t had the chance yet.

Instead, he reaches out and places a single redstone block in front of him. It’s simple, really, but the brightness of the red does improve the room a little bit.

He takes a step back to admire his work. Not that he’s far into it, but it’s nice to look at it step-by-step. Glancing around, he sees a nice place by the wall behind him. He takes another block out of his bag, gently placing it against the wall-

He hears it before he can register what’s happening. A loud pushing sound, and then a slight pain. He blinks, trying to figure out what happened, when it finally clicks.

He trapped himself. He fucking trapped himself in the shitty pistons.

He tries to push himself out with the one arm he has out, but he’s at a weird angle and can’t quite get it.

“Wilbur, help!” Tommy calls out, hoping his voice makes it out of his stone room.

He strains his ears down the hall, but doesn’t hear any footsteps.

“Wilbur!”

Nothing.

“Wilbur!”

His heart starts to beat a little faster. He’s a bit claustrophobic, not unbearably so, but enough that he can feel himself start to get a bit nervous.

“Wilbur, help!”

Finally, he hears fast, frantic footsteps, echoing towards his room.

The door swings open, Wilbur gripping an iron sword with a panicked expression on his face-

“Wil, I can’t get out. I really can’t get out.”

Wilbur stares at him, wide eyed and frozen, before finally breaking.

“It’s not funny, Wil, let me out!”

He’s not even sure that Wilbur can hear him with how loud he’s laughing. He’s about to say something, beg Wilbur to just hurry up and let him out, when the door is pushed open wider and Techno steps in, long cape behind him and diamond sword in his grip-

He seems more confused than even Wilbur was, with Tommy pushed awkwardly between pistons and Wilbur doubled over on the ground.

“Techno! Techno, you gotta let me out,” Tommy says, switching his attention from Wilbur to the pink-haired man.

Techno surveys the scene one more time before sighing. “So you’re not in trouble?”

“Yes! Yes, I am! I’m stuck here, let me out!”  
This only makes Wilbur laugh harder. “How?” He finally asks between breaths. “How did this even happen?”

“I placed a block without thinking, just help me out, you bitch.”  
Techno walks over to the pistons, shaking his head. “We could sell this as some sort of carnival attraction. ‘War Hero Stuck Between Pistons.’”

Despite Tommy’s stream of swear words and threats, Techno grabs the redstone block from behind Tommy.

Tommy scampers out of the pistons, as though they’ll activate again if he doesn’t get out soon enough.

“Fuck you both,” Tommy mumbles, as Wilbur slaps him on the back.

“We love you too, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this bit and immediately thought, "This is PEAK sibling energy." So here we are!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think! Whether it's comments, criticism, or praise, I'm here for it (and honestly, I'm always down to know what I can do better, lol).
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading! Stay hydrated, my babes <3


End file.
